


Demons Aren't Real (but you're really cute)

by rydellon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buzzfeed Unsolved, Demons, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, The Sallie House, not tagging anymore for spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 06:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Kyungsoo Do is not a demon. He might act like one sometimes (one incident that induced this little ‘joke’ was totally deserved, Jongdae was being a complete asshole) but he can confirm that he’s a human.He does know a demon though. Or, at least, he thinks he does.





	Demons Aren't Real (but you're really cute)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moorauders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moorauders/gifts).



Contrary to popular belief, Kyungsoo Do is not a demon. He might act like one sometimes (one incident that induced this little ‘joke’ was totally deserved, Jongdae was being a complete asshole) but he can confirm that he’s a human.

 

He does  _ know _ a demon though. Or, at least, he thinks he does.

 

Of course, Kyungsoo would rather eat a bag of salt than admit that demons are real (again, not a demon, who likes bags of salt?) so here he is, camera in hand, following Chanyeol to another one of his stupid-ass haunted locations on their dumbass tour of the States to find a ghost.

 

Can you imagine? A ghost when a whole demon has been in front of Kyungsoo’s eyes? Chanyeol Park is a lunatic. And also the suspected demon. Kyungsoo is fucked.

 

Evidence that Kyungsoo had collected so far has been:

  1. He once joked about having no emotions, and while this might not be the most convincing thing to start the list with, Kyungsoo had watched enough episodes of Supernatural to put it on here
  2. Doesn’t take shit seriously half the fucking time. While Kyungsoo’s in the corner cowering with his camera Chanyeol’s over prancing around the decaying wood floor with the grace of an uncoordinated toddler, falling over himself. The number of times Kyungsoo has had to pull him back from breaking something is more than 50, at least.
  3. That’s another thing, he’s reckless as all hell. Prancing and running with no care for his physical being whatsoever. Suspicious, since humans can only have one body, but a demon could have many. Kyungsoo calls bullshit.
  4. When they were at Mission Solano last year for filming, Chanyeol had prompted the demon there to turn the flashlight on, but it had only done so when Chanyeol was near it.
  5. When they were on that creepy-ass bridge earlier that year for filming, and Chanyeol had asked Kyungsoo to break the salt circle while he picked up their stuff. When he hadn’t broken it by the time Chanyeol was done Chanyeol had kind of just stared at him until Kyungsoo had done it.
  6. He had black eyes. Kyungsoo had seen them once. It was at Waverly, when they were about to leave. Chanyeol had said he needed to stay back for a second and that Kyungsoo should go. Kyungsoo had peeked at what he was doing, and had seen them in one of the mirrors. He would swear it on his life.



 

But, again, demons weren’t real. Not out loud. But Chanyeol was still one. Out loud. God Kyungsoo’s ideals were mixed up.

 

And those mixed up ideals (along with a few other things, curse Chanyeol’s dumb social tendencies and Kyungsoo’s own tendency to merge minds with people and make little pockets of creativity, him and Chanyeol having sprung up this little show) had brought him here, the last location of the season, a fun little sleepover.

 

In a demon house.

 

He really fucking hated their research team sometimes. Yes, he knew he was on the research team as well, but Tao had been the one to find this little gem.

 

Situated in Atchison, Kansas, standing right in front of his eyes, the Sallie House.

 

“I hate this,” he grumbled, trudging up to quaint patio outside of the house, his hand hovering over the door knob.

 

Chanyeol swivelled his hand-held camera towards Kyungsoo, “wow! Look at this everybody! Rare footage of a scared Kyungsoo Do! Out in the wild! I can’t believe it!”

 

“Fuck off,” Kyungsoo mumbled. He reached out for the doorknob and got a shock from it, almost making him jump.

 

There was no crew with them this time, so he hoped one of their handhelds caught that, it would be good in the final cut.

 

“Ah, I’m being welcomed home!” Chanyeol said cheerily, he himself reaching for the doorknob and pushing it open, stepping inside ceremoniously. “What a beautiful reunion! Kyungsoo take a picture!”

 

He posed. Kyungsoo buried his head in his hands, body forming goosebumps from the cold wind that passed by. He stepped inside the house and sighed, training his camera on Chanyeol who was jumping around like a puppy. Yet another thing to add to Kyungsoo’s list.

 

“You know,” Chanyeol murmured after calming down from jumping everywhere in the out-of-date living room for a good 5 minutes, “the stuffed animals and the nursery shit, I know you’re going to add the narration into the episode later but can we go check it out. And can we do that flashlight shit from Solano. I know you loved that!”

 

“No flashlight, but I will take you into the basement,” Kyungsoo said, glancing around worriedly. He felt like something was there, watching him.

 

“You ok?” Chanyeol asked. He hadn’t moved any closer but his concern warmed Kyungsoo to the core. Or maybe it didn’t. Kyungsoo was very confused. He didn’t like this house.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Kyungsoo said. “Thanks.” He didn’t know what he was thanking Chanyeol for, but it felt right, and Chanyeol beamed when he said it, so it was ok.

 

Chanyeol asked more about the history of the house and Kyungsoo tried to answer as best he could while they were setting up their beds for the night, his mind not on task. No, it was somewhere else entirely, over by the Reasons Why Chanyeol Isn’t A Demon list. There was really only one thing on it, but it was a convincing point.

 

  1. Chanyeol loves. He loves puppies, loves this show, loves ramen, loves the pizza place on the corner of 51st and Younge. But, most of all, Chanyeol loves Kyungsoo. And that’s why he’s not a demon, because only someone with genuine emotions could break through Kyungsoo’s shell like Chanyeol did. And that’s why Chanyeol isn’t a demon, because demons don’t have emotions.



 

This point directly counters a point on the Reasons Why Chanyeol Is A Demon List, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. He takes this point and holds it close to his heart, cradles it to his chest.

 

Even if Chanyeol is a demon, he shouldn’t listen to what people online say. Maybe Chanyeol can be a demon and love at the same time.

 

Or maybe Kyungsoo is hoping for something he can’t have.

  
  


—⊠—

  
  


“Kyungsoo! Let’s race upstairs! See which one of us gets eaten by the demon first!” Chanyeol says after they’re done banting and setting up their beds (with more banting. They talk a lot. Well, mostly Chanyeol, but Kyungsoo just likes to refute his arguments with facts, causing Chanyeol to talk more). Kyungsoo honestly couldn’t care less about being eaten by a demon at this point if it meant he didn’t have to stay in this house anymore. It had gotten progressively more creepy as time went on, Kyungsoo feeling phantom fingers on his skin and cold air on his neck before being submerged into warmth again, like some weird spa treatment.

 

It was unsettling, to say the least.

 

Chanyeol used his long legs to take the steps 3 at a time, Kyungsoo filming him while laughing at the bottom of the stairs because he almost fell over at one point, socked feet not faring well against the carpeted upstairs.

 

Kyungsoo felt a chill go down his spine again, and Chanyeol’s bright smile from the top of the stairs dampened and then strengthened. 

 

“Soo! Come up! Tell me more about the scratches!”

 

Kyungsoo sighed and walked up the stairs himself, the warm feeling replacing the cold about halfway up. What a weird day.

 

The two hung out in the floor of the nursery for a while, Chanyeol setting up some stuffies in a circle on the floor just like Kyungsoo had described and making Kyungsoo film it, telling him it had to make it into the final cut or else Chanyeol would take over the editing himself. Kyungsoo, imagining the horror Chanyeol could get up to if he had his own editing program (thank god their own editors edited Chanyeol’s dumb little show he had made up, Xiumin and Luhan’s Space Adventures, or XLSA (pronounced ex-ul-sah) as fans of their dumb show had started calling it. Not even a catchy name. Chanyeol adored it and started lovingly calling the characters Xuxu and Lulu. Kyungsoo lovingly told Chanyeol he hated him) told him it would be.

 

They immigrated downstairs soon after that, pausing briefly in the living room to make sure their cameras had enough battery before entering the basement of the house, Chanyeol excitedly bounding in front of Kyungsoo.

 

That’s where everything started to go wrong.

 

The first instance of it was when Chanyeol stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Kyungsoo almost ran into him, focused on taking an establishing shot of the basement instead of on where they were going.

 

“What’s up?” He asked Chanyeol, continuing to take his establishing shots.

 

“I don’t think we should do this,” Chanyeol said, turning to face him, “maybe we should just go back upstairs.”

 

Kyungsoo paused in his establishing shot-taking to look at Chanyeol to see if he was kidding. He was dead serious.

 

“I think it’s fine,” Kyungsoo said. “These would be good shots for the show, and anyway I feel completely fine.”

 

It looked like Chanyeol wanted to say something then, but Kyungsoo pushed past him to place his feet on the floor, shoes making little to no noise against the concrete.

 

Chanyeol sighed and walked after him, but kept himself behind Kyungsoo the entire time, eyes flying around the small, broken down basement, feet shuffling loudly.

 

The next instance was when Kyungsoo suggested Chanyeol go into the room with the old pentagram first.

 

“I…” Chanyeol trailed off, “sure.”

 

He walked into the room, Kyungsoo trailing after him, peering the camera around his shoulder (or, upper arm. Fucking giant).

 

“I’m going to lay on the pentagram,” Chanyeol says after a few seconds of silence. Kyungsoo whips the camera away from the room and towards Chanyeol, who is staring at the pentagram with morbid determination.

 

“Please don’t,” Kyungsoo whines, and Chanyeol turns to smirk at him.

 

“You’re the one who told me to come into the room in the first place! Now it’s my turn to take initiative and lying down on that pentagram is a completely safe way of doing that! Come on Kyungsoo, don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little demon-y wemon-y,” Chanyeol pouts mockingly, a complete 180 from his expression a few seconds prior. Kyungsoo is having a hard time keeping up. It feels like something is wrong, and Kyungsoo wants to ask what.

 

“Demon’s aren’t real,” He says instead.

 

“Great!” Chanyeol says, lowering himself to the floor, “than you should have no problem with me doing this!” 

 

That’s where the third and final instance came in.

 

Kyungsoo didn’t even think anything except for Chanyeol’s pinky finger had touched the pentagram before the temperature in the room dropped, dust starting to whirl up around the room, blocking Kyungsoo’s view of Chanyeol.

 

This was bad, Kyungsoo thought before being slammed into a brick wall by an inky black, clawed hand.

 

“W̲͖͍͚͖̘͋ẖ̦̹̺̺͔̠â̤͉̼̻̒̑̏̔̚ͅṯ̫͓̼͈̺͖ ̺̳̦͉͉ͥͭ̚à̤̳̓ͨ̄ ̥͎̺̭̰͚̄̋b̦̲̍e̜̟̻ä̩̅̄ǘ̗̩̗̝̩̇ͭͣͦṭ͍͙̫̖̳͆͒̋̀͗iͯ͐̏͂̈́ͧ̚ͅf̮̻̮̤̬͑̃͆̐ͮ̊u̪̱̲͚͕̳̿̓l̪̱̖̞͍̻̋̋̒̀̅ͫ ̘̮̫ͭ̄s̒ͪ̈̑p̦̥̳̠̖͔ͣḙ̯͈̙͔̻ͨ͛̑c̫̮̼̬͍̫̀ͭ̀ͪ̇ͅi͚̬͈͓͚̖͋ͧm͔̮̫̺ͥ̉͐̉̃̍ė̲̟̘̱̣̝̎̑̽ͯͨͯn̳͖͉̦̟͖̅͆,̘͚̼̬̭͓̼͑ ̼̭̰̬̣̈ͮ̋̏̔̇i͔̺̮͓͕̪͋ͩ̽͊̆͋t̖̼͈̓ͧ̽̽̎ͪ'ḍ̺̖̦ͪͅ ̭̰̮ͣ̃ͮ͆͋̇b͕͍̘̯̤ͯͨ̾̊͊͛ͨͅe̙̠̝͍͋ͅe̝͉̗̦̣̰̘̅n̙͓͚̬̳̫͌ͦͦ̌͋ ̣̥͖͒a̭͔ ͕̣̝̈́w̲̌h̞̟̪̯̅͛͌͂i̮̺̞̫̇̿͗ͦľ̯̣͎̲̱̄ͫͅe̦͙̬̱͉͚̘͌ͩ̔̓̏̿ s̯̝̝̤̺̜̥i̜̎n̞͈̠̅ͥ̈́̃ͅc̳̫̜̺͒ͨè̱̲̫̪͉͈̳̾̈́̉͛ ̬̻̹͓̟͇̲ͧͩ̏̏̿͊y͎̬̫̆̈̔̔̽o̹̭̱̘̐ͤͅṵ̠͈͉̦͂͂͐ͮͣͥ ͓̺̜̞̞͓͋͂ͫ̏͑̑̉ͅb͗͐r̪̉̉ͪͦ͒̿̚ǒ̫̮̣͓̟̖̖u̻̯͔̻̫̫g̰͖̪̹͔̺̱ͦ̐h͂̋̽ͯͭͭ̈́t͕̂ ͖̤͖͛s̒ͧͩo͕̲̞͍̲̠͉͆ͣ̆͂ͦ͋m̞̠̋̍͐̚eo̜̬͕̰͓͍̹͊n̗̱̉͌̓̆ͨ̉͐ͅe̋̎̑̃̉ ̬͗̈́͊ͧ̾̿ͨh͚̘ͧͦ͑ͥ̊̀̑o̹͖̻͐m̦̣̹ͧ̉͗̉ḛ̤̈́̄̿ ͥͮ̿ͨ̾̅b̼̘͇̮̻̖ͦ͌͆̅͒r͉̅̎̈̚o͖͕͍̲̞̗ͥt̩͔̪ͨ̈́ͪh͊̏̎͗̄̏͊e̪̘̯̩̊ͣͤ̽̄̚r͚̜̓,” a deep voice said.

 

Kyungsoo’s back tensed against the wall as the…thing, whatever this was, tilted it’s hand to the side, tilting Kyungsoo’s head with it and sizing him up.

 

He could feel adrenaline racing through him, the energy making his fingers and legs twitch, begging to fight back. He didn’t think that was such a good idea, and fought to stay still.

 

“He isn’t yours to have, Junmyeonnie.”

 

Kyungsoo watched as Chanyeol stood up from the floor, brushing dust out of his hair, hands brushing over…horns?

 

Wait.

 

“W̜̞̞͍̟͖̺ͫ͐͂͆̉͛̂ȟ̬̱ǎ͍̦ť͕͆ͬ̐̉͐ ̼̱͖̱͌̓ͨ̄d̘̩͙̜̰̦̈́̽̑̀́ͅo͓̯̻ͮ͗̑̃ ̬̳̣͇̗͆ͣy̱̦͎͐̏̽̀ͭ́ͮo͚̲͊͌̐̽̄ͅu̦ͧ̿̾͌͌̚  _ ̩̫̭̽̎m̭ͯ͌́ͥ̚̚e̞̯̰̼̳̻͓ͨͯͩͦͯ̂a̹͍̱͊̔̀ͧ̉͋n̹͌̌ͭ̋̓̆̓ _ I̲̊̓̓ͬ̈̎ ̰̞̙͕̲̥͉c̯͈̙͎͖̈́ͧͮ̎̈̍ͫa͊̈ͨͮ̃ͮ̚n̯͈͉̖̥͔ͯ̌ͪ̿ͧ̚'̯͎̣͓̻̮̭̀͊̈ͥt̜̱̘̩̐ͬ͐͒̑͗͒ ̯̓ͤ̊́hͧͥͨ͊ͨ͐a͔̙̬̾ͅv̲͕̣̜͍̘͐͐̒̚e̺͉̘̞̜̅̎̂̒ ̝̠̤̪̺̮̇͋̌́h͎̫͊̊i̼̜͇̱̲̫̅m?̼͔̳ͧ̂̏͑̾̈ ̠̟̭̭̗̐ͮ̌L̖̍͐̃̽̆ô̺͖̣͑͂̾̂̑ͅo̺͚͈̪͂ͬ̃̓̇͂̈́k̖͉̫͎͕̗͆ͭ̌̽̎ ͑a̦͉ͪͤ̃ͪ̚t̼͔̫̣̭̰̱ ̰̱͈͂ḥ͉͔ͪi̔̆̚m͙̑ͯ̽̊ͯ!͈̬̩̱̞̱͎̑ͨ̍̊͗” The…thing, Junmyeonnie (?????) said.

 

Chanyeol continued talking to the thing with it’s hand around his throat, and Kyungsoo took this as an opportunity to revisit the Reasons Why Chanyeol Is A Demon (even though demons aren’t fucking real) list:

 

  1. He once joked about having no emotions
  2. Doesn’t take shit seriously half the fucking time 
  3. Reckless as all hell
  4. Mission Solano
  5. Creepy-ass bridge
  6. Black eyes
  7. Said he was coming home when he entered the house
  8. Some demon-like thing called him ‘Brother’
  9. He has horns



 

Ok. Getting rids of points 1, 2, and 3 could still make this a viable list, and honestly, at this point, to all hell with denying demons were real when his best friend literally has black eyes and horns. Demons are real as fuck. Chanyeol is a demon.

 

Fucking hell, Chanyeol is a demon.

 

“—ungsoo? Kyungsoo? Fucking hell Junmyeon look what you’ve done! He’s in shock!”

 

“Ș͔̓o̅̿̈r̯̬̘̳r̤͎̫̥̿ỵ̲͌ͫ͊͗̌,” Kyungsoo reached up to his neck and rubbed at it for a few, thought filled seconds. That Junmyeon guy didn’t sound that sorry.

 

“Wait a fucking second,  _ you’re a demon _ !” Kyungsoo sprung up, pointing in front of him, and coincidentally right at that Junmyeon guy.

 

Junmyeon pointed at himself, “M̹̝̣e̲?͚̙̠͕͈̫͙͂̿ͦ”

 

“Wh—no shit  _ you’re _ a demon, Chanyeol, Chanyeol is also a demon!”

 

Chanyeol stepped out from behind Junmyeon, putting his hand on his shoulder. His curvy, ebony horns peeking out of his wavy, ebony hair. It might have been adorable, but Kyungsoo had to pick a new thing to not admit now. This is that.

 

“Half demon actually. I can’t do the deep voice like Junnie can, but I have the horns,” He paused “and the eyes.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes flickered white, then black for a split second before he switched them back to having a pupil.

 

“You’re freaking out less than I thought you would,” Chanyeol said, detaching from Junmyeon to hang off of Kyungsoo instead, Kyungsoo tried to ignore Junmyeon studying him.

 

“I already thought you were a demon,” Kyungsoo mumbled, “I just haven’t gotten any solid proof before this.”

 

He turned and raised his hand up, and Chanyeol dropped his head onto Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Kyungsoo running his hand through Chanyeol’s hair, rubbing soothingly on the scalp and brushing his fingers over Chanyeol’s horns softly. Chanyeol hummed.

 

“I̖͉̲̤̥ͭ͐̿̀̒͂̍ ̺̞͋̒ͬͦ̑̄ȁ̗̟̟̺̥̍p̿͒̂́pr̼͉͚̯ͬ̑ͦo̲̯̾̊̄͑̚v̬̹̦̻̰͉̔ͦͬͫͧ̒ͦḛ͍͓̺͓̮̊̐̋ͩ͐ ͇̼̬̗̫̙͙ōͬ̃͆͂f͕̝̤̠͋ͫ́ ͋ͧy͔͚̤ͬ̇̓ͅő̩̝͐̈̆ͨ̎uͬͯ͋ͯ̈͆r̤͉̰̼̅͌ͯ̑̎͒ͯ ̝ͨ̌͌̂͊c̳̪̯̜̙ͭ̌ͥͬ͗̋h͉̼̫̱̖͚͎͋̌̎͗̇̍o͓̯̟̙͈͖͐̑ͧs͚̭͈e͖̮ͧ̇̾ͨ̚ͅn̜͌ͭ͗ͭ͊ ̦̯͍̱̈ͪ̅̑̿̈̋m͉̮̦̄̉ͯa̦̰ͧ̅t̯̤̳̞̳̜̱̔e̐̿ͯ̑̄͗̚,” Junmyeon said, smiling and revealing a row of razor sharp teeth and elongated canines, “I͖̊̋̍̇̐ͮ'͈̺̻̠̩l̖̹͙ͮ͌̽l̗̩̳̝̠̖̳̎ ͧͤ͌b͗̎͑̆e͎̖̅̃̑ ͎̩̗̘̰̲͗g̲͔̞̞̜̬̭͌ͣ͋ͬ́̐o̘̼̦̪͒͌̆̑ͣ̓i̅̾ǹ̼̮̠́g̮̬ ͙͙̩̼̪̙̲͆̽ͦ̓n̤͖͉̺̯̳̿o̠̿ͣ͑͆̿̚w̲̼̪.̻̋͊̆̀̔͋ ̝͚͎͓̖̟̐ͭ̑͒͒͋S̰͔̹̠̞̳̄́͌ͨ́ͣe͙̪̜̹͓̭͔̊e̲ ̖͚͂ͩy͖̳͖͖͛ͯ̅ỏ̙̖͛u ̪̜͚ͦ̊̓̂n̮̗̳ͫe̲̳͆̉͂̈͗ͧͤx̗̬̻̞̝̎̚t͆̈́ͮͧ ͇̝̜̩̐̑t̞̼͙͓̘ͭ̍̏̎i̬̯̘̥̭̦ͧ͑̎͂̽͒m̼̰̭̝̬e͙̗̣̽̈́̂ͪͩ ͔̤̘͙̽ͥ̐Y͍͈̱̺̪ě̏ͭ̉o̤̻̭̻̖͎ͥ̓͐ͩll̠̞̗i͚͈͚͎̣̰͙ͥͨ̂è̻̖̫̤̹̣̞͛͒͑͛̌.͚͙̲̮̬̲̑”

 

“His what?” Kyungsoo said, but Junmyeon was already gone. Chanyeol had pulled away and was hiding his face. Kyungsoo frowned.

 

“Let’s just go upstairs,” Chanyeol said, grabbing Kyungsoo’s hand and pulling him up.

 

The two decided to abandon their overnight mission, Kyungsoo packing all of their gear back into the car they had driven to get there and driving away, since they had already met the demon who lived in the house there was no need to stay overnight to taunt it.

 

(“Oh, no, that wasn’t the demon who lives in the house!” Chanyeol had cheerily informed Kyungsoo while they were driving the car to the nearest hotel.

 

“ _ It what _ ?” Kyungsoo said.

 

Chanyeol had pouted.

 

“Don’t talk about my brother like that.”

 

Kyungsoo hit him.)

 

But, Kyungsoo couldn’t get what Junmyeon had said out of his head.

 

What did  _ chosen mate _ mean?   
  


Was it like best friends mate? Because if it was Kyungsoo would be completely fine with that, completely fine with Chanyeol not matching the big fat crush Kyungsoo had on him with a big fat crush on Kyungsoo. That would be ok.

 

Not really, but the new found spot on the Kyungsoo Is Denying This list had to be filled somehow.

 

Kyungsoo, ultimately, decided to not ask about it.

 

That was until Chanyeol came up behind him while Kyungsoo was brushing his teeth in his oversized t-shirt and plaid pyjama bottoms, looking him in the eye through the mirror before saying, “so, you know how Junmyeon mentioned that mate thing earlier?”

 

Kyungsoo choked on his toothpaste.

 

“Yeah, yeah I remember,” he said, grabbing a towel and wiping the extra toothpaste off of his chin, spitting the extra into the sink. “I remember.”

 

“Good, that’s good,” Chanyeol lets the silence sit, making it more awkward than it was before. Kyungsoo coughed.

 

“Look he—”

 

“Look, I—”

 

They both talked over each other, causing them both to stop and giggle.

 

“You, look, it’s just…what Junmyeon said he…I know you might not want to accept but for demons it’s like…the…our…look, in human terms I…” Chanyeol stuttered out, Kyungsoo deciding to stop Chanyeol’s suffering.

 

“Chanyeol, maybe I should go first,” Kyungsoo mumbled, and Chanyeol flushed a pretty bright red.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” he said, and Kyungsoo smiled, his eyes crinkling softly.   

 

“I like you, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo said confidently, and Chanyeol blinked.

 

“That makes this a lot easier,” Chanyeol says.

 

He reaches forward, sliding his hand under Kyungsoo’s chin and leaning forward before hesitating a bit.

 

“You’re sure? Even after what you saw today?” He says.

 

“Don’t be stupid,” Kyungsoo says, and leans forward the rest of the way, pressing his lips onto Chanyeol’s at last.

 

So, yeah, contrary to popular belief, Kyungsoo Do is not a demon. 

 

He does  _ know _ a demon though. And now he definitely knows that that demon is a demon.

 

Chanyeol Park was a demon, or half-demon to be exact, and Kyungsoo might be a little bit in love with him.

 

He might not know what a true mate is yet, but he knows that Chanyeol likes him back, and right now he’s just happy with Chanyeol’s lips on his.

**Author's Note:**

> this doens't make sense, i know it doesn't
> 
> someone please remind me to beta it later :)
> 
> also uhhhhh moorauders this is the thing for u ik u like supernatural better than true crime so :)) here's some supernatural for u while true crime is going on uwu
> 
> [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes)
> 
> [ **my cc** ](https://curiouscat.me/ry_dellon)


End file.
